


Tremble

by literarytonguetied



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2012-10-08
Packaged: 2017-11-15 21:29:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literarytonguetied/pseuds/literarytonguetied
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because they did tremble. They trembled for each other, enraptured and aroused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tremble

His pulse thundered in his ears, pounded in his chest, made the tips of his fingers tingle and his tongue dry in his mouth. A laugh bubbled out from between the trees behind him, treading along with heavy footfalls that rang through the trees and rustled the leaves. Between the trunks and around the vague trails cross hatched into the earth by thousands of tiny paws, over creeks and around bends and running running running until breath ran ragged out of his lungs and a smile pushed at his cheeks. He ran through the dampness of the jungle till it clung to him, dripped down his face and pooled in his shirt. The heavy footfalls fell behind until there was nothing but his own light tread. He slowed with a wary glance to the tree tops.

The forest rang with silence.

“Gotcha!” Wide arms sprung out from the foliage and wrapped tightly around his middle, hurdling them both to the ground with breathy laughter and heaving breaths that echoed against the roof of the canopy. Green light streamed down to meet their smiling faces and the identical flushes that painted their cheeks.

“Alright, English, how did you manage that?” Dirk shoved Jake off of him with a wide smile and the sentiment of friendship and dusted his shirt off with ruddy hands.

“Strider, I've lived in this jungle my entire life, you don't think I couldn't manage a secret path or two? Criminy, it's like you haven't any idea who I am at all.” More laughter on the forest floor. Their intertwined legs buzzed.

“You'll have to show me those paths, you realize.” He smirked, small and fond, just large enough to push at the bottom edges of his glasses.

“You'll have to best me first, you realize.” It was a mocked accent, more twang than twinge, more Dirk than Jake, and entirely intentional. The resulting laughter was bursting, the pop of a bubble from Dirk's mouth at the ridiculous mash of dialects that rolled off Jake's tongue like rocks.

Dirk leaned over, dead leaves following him, clinging to his shirt and accompanied by dirt as he hovered above Jake. “It sounds like you don't think I can.”

“It would seem that way because I don't think you can.” Buck teeth and smiles flashed in the sunlight as Jake reached up to take Dirk's shoulders and pin him to the ground. Their dappled shadows smiled.

A quirked brow. A challenge.

There was a tangle of limbs and the grabbing of shirts and unceremonious grunts as backs hit the ground and no few amount of scratches as bared skin scraped earth and tree and plant. They tussled with smiles on their faces and fire in their eyes, even as the green light turned darker, slanted rays pointing eastward as the sun dipped in the west.

“Call it!”

“Never!”

“Call it!”

“Christ's Great Aunt Sally, fine fine! Uncle, I call uncle!”

Dirk released Jake's hands from behind his back with the smug satisfaction of a victor. “Now I urge you to rescind your statement.”

“And what statement would that be?” Jake rose to his feet and dusted himself off, only accomplishing in spreading the mud on his hands to the dust on his pants.

“I seem to recall a statement said by one Mr. English about me not being able to beat you.” Dirk crossed his arms, all angles and snark and charm. Charm from his raised eyebrow to the freckles that dusted across his cheeks, brought into sharp relief from the heat of the sun and the bridge of blush that turned his face dusky.

“Ah, yes, of course, of course. You have beaten me.” Jake rolled his eyes and bowed in an ostentatiously goofy manner, sure to add as much sarcastic bite into the movement as possible. Dirk shoved his shoulder. Jake shoved back. Their laughter pierced the sky. They helped each other to their feet and walked along a vague pathway. The quiet chirrups and cries of hidden animals dulled, the lack of presence not jarring, but noteworthy.

“It's getting a mite dark, wouldn't you say?” They walked through the silence of a fading forest, the darkness sucking the color from the green trees and Jake's greener eyes.

“Yeah, I suppose.”

A moment.

“Is the one and only Jake English saying we should quit our adventuring and head in for the night?” Dirk's brows shot up to his hair line, mock amazement in the form of a dramatic hand pressed against his sternum.

“Even adventurers need rest, you horse's ass.”

Dirk flicked off his shades with a practiced hand and wiped the sweat that beaded on his brow before setting them atop his head. “Of course, how could I say any different?”

“Yes, your assumptions are a bit troubling, Strider.” Jake raised one half of his mouth in smile, quirking his corresponding eyebrow. Dirk hummed in response, and their walk was dotted only by the few times their hands swiped against one another as they walked, the silence loud in their ears when their fingers finally interlaced.

The compound was looming high and artificial amongst the foliage and they walked with reverberating footsteps as ground led way to steel and concrete. Darkness enveloped them as the last straining light of the sun was extinguished behind the horizon; fluorescent lights flickered on above them and bathed them in a sallow glow.

Transportalizing up and up and up, blank wall after blank wall giving way to a room splashed with color and posters and the shine of gun metal. It reeked of Jake and Dirk held his hand tighter for it. Jake watched Dirk's face as he looked over the posters of his room. It wasn't the first time he had seen them, but it always seemed to intrigue him how Jake's interests could vary so drastically. He could always tell when Dirk found a poster he had not seen before, for the corner of his mouth would twitch up the smallest bit, a private joke he was not privy to. Jake fought down a laugh at it, at Dirk's unknowing honesty. Dirk whipped his head to face Jake, who belatedly realized he might have let out a snort of amusement regardless of his silent intentions. There was revelry in their shared happiness.

Jake tugged Dirk to the bed, a tangle of mussed sheets and a pillow that threatened to fall off the edge.

“We're filthy.” Dirk eyed Jake, half a grin threatening at the corners of his mouth.

Jake made a show of mulling over Dirk's words. “All the more reason to post-pone a shower.”

Dirk rolled his eyes, their color shining under the lights. Jake plucked Dirk's glasses from atop his head and folded them with purposeful hesitancy before placing them on the bedside table. “Are you going to make another quip about my questionable assumptions?”

“It was a thought I dallied on for a moment, yes.” Another sharp tug landed Dirk on the bed with Jake looming over him, a blur of color as the posters spun around them and bobbed into stillness as the bed settled. Jake issued him to move back as he knelt on the bed and moved with him, inch by inch until Dirk's back hit the headboard, and then farther still until their foreheads were pressed together and their noses touched. Their breath was heady between them, ghosting over ruddy cheeks, warm and stuttered. They crossed eyes to meet gazes. Dirk canted his head up in a single swift motion, brushing their lips together with a smile. Jake followed him, pressed against him, tasted his smile in the heat of their kiss.

Eyes slipped closed. Breaths were loud through noses and lips glided over one another as frenzied hands gripped and rubbed and pressed. It became a flurry of movement, of sensation sweeping across exposed skin in curling tendrils. Dirk snaked his fingers along Jake's sides and the ghost of a laugh bubbled from his lips and turned to a moan on his tongue.

They separated.

Breathed.

Goosebumps rose on skin as they came together again, slow, soft. The muffled whump of the pillow falling to the floor was drowned out by another moan as gunpowder-covered fingers traced along the ridges of toned muscle, shirt following his pressing fingertips.

“I feel like you're cheating.” Dirk murmured, tugging at the hem of Jake's shirt where he had forced it just above his pectorals. There was a smile in his voice, a huskiness in his throat. Jake laughed.

“I might be, just a scoach.” He lifted his arms to help Dirk has he tugged Jake's shirt off. He shuddered when Dirk ran his fingers over the newly exposed skin and took a moment to stroke at the line around his collar bone where sun-kissed met clothes-covered. He leaned over to kiss it, to nip at the bones that protruded around Jake's neck, to trail kisses along Jake's adam's apple as it bobbed.

“I say,” a stutter, “who is the cheater now?” It would have been effective if Jake's voice hadn't wavered just so, if Dirk's knowing grin wasn't pressed against his flushed skin.

There was something almost diabolical in the way Dirk spread his fingers on Jake's torso; tortuous in the way he stroked at Jake's arms. His fingers dipped in the musculature, and Jake could do little else than grasp at Dirk's shoulders and shudder at the warmth that dripped from Dirk's lips and followed his fingers. Up and down his body, points of pure sensation.

“I never said I wasn't.”

It took Jake a moment to realize he was talking about cheating. It was hardly a game they played, granted. It was never so passing. It morphed with them, changed as they discovered themselves and each other; it allowed augmentation in the rules, allowed them to laugh, to 'cheat', as it were. Because finding those sensitive spots, exploiting them until their spines were wracked with shudders, that was cheating. It was unfair one of them should be a sputtering mess before the other.

Jake laid his head in the crook of Dirk's neck, following the path Dirk's fingers created on his body and allowing a small smile to play at his lips. “Fair enough,” he conceded and pulled at Dirk's shirt where it was bunched around his torso. Dirk took it off the rest of the way with little hesitation, and it was then Jake could see the blush that colored the tips of his ears red spread warmly down his neck to shade his chest. Dirk's hands returned to him instantly. He stroked Jake's arms and his sides and down his torso and across his back. He caught the sweat that had already beaded, warmed with the light of day, and cooled as it passed along his fingertips and followed where his hands led.

Dirk wrapped his arms around Jake's shoulders; circled around his neck, pulled him closer until their noses touched and they tasted each other's lips. Jake pressed his face into the crook of Dirk's neck and felt the way thin fingers threaded through his hair; he took a stuttered breath in and kissed at the line of Dirk's shoulders until he mouthed at his jaw, felt it work with a silent gasp, kissed dark bruises into fair skin. They stood in sharp relief and there was a certain amount of pride Jake took in that. He made stepping stones along Dirk's collar bone. He held his hips tightly to keep himself grounded as he became lightheaded from the taste of him. Across Dirk's shoulders, down his arm, along the ridges of his torso and the few ribs that stuck out from his lithe frame. Jake made him stop his own ministrations, made him arch his back and looked up just in time to watch him swallow convulsively. More kisses, more marks, up his sternum, around his neck, his ears, his cheeks. He met Dirk's lips and pulled them closer. Dirk pulled back, breath heaving. Jake searched his eyes and saw a spark there that he wished Dirk didn't hide behind shades.

“I may be forced to underhanded tricks if you are to cheat so blatantly.” All breath and husk and green eyes grown tender.

A heartbeat.

“I was wondering when you would catch on.”

Jake recaptured his lips, scraped his teeth across them and pulled, bit, until Dirk sighed into his mouth and their tongues rubbed against each other in the same delicious friction they felt in their hands as they threaded through grimy hair and felt along strong jaws and the hills of muscle that shaped them.

Electricity surged through them, made the tips of their fingers tingle, made their hips shift against one another, made their lips magnetic. It pooled heat in their chests and lower, made their filthy faces ruddy with flush, the fire ignited there traced by curious fingers and exploratory palms.

Jake seemed eager to kiss every freckle that dotted Dirk's skin, lingering on the corners of his mouth, the lines of his neck, the divots of his shoulders. He pressed warm lips against his pulse-point and Dirk writhed. He gripped at Jake's shoulder blades and sneaked his hands into thick, dark hair and arched his back until they were touching chest to chest, skin to skin. He was always moving, always working to feel more of Jake even as Jake work to taste all of him. Dirk's palms were static along Jake, through his hair and along his face, down his back where he felt the places he had already scratched. There were no marks there yet, none lasting at least. He moved his hands down and his fingers shook at the lines of Jake's waist. Dirk's hips snapped up at the last second and they moaned in tandem. Deft fingers made clumsy tugged at the band of Jake's shorts, and Jake would have noted it with no small amount of smug satisfaction had he not been rendered so himself.

A palm made less careful by teenage impatience snaked down Dirk's torso, past the patch of hair that started at his belly button until his fingers dipped under his pants. The waistband of Jake's pants snapped against his hips as Dirk's hands flew to grip the sheets, surprise written in the unabashed arousal on his face. Jake's hands were rough and calloused as he stroked with the pads of his fingers. Long and slow and gentle. Dirk bucked his hips.

“Impatient.” Jake bumped noses with Dirk, their lips touching in the most pointed places, ghosting over him with each pursed letter.

Dirk tilted his head back in one swift motion. He left a chaste kiss that made Jake's lips tingle and made light dance in his face.“Tease.”

“Eag-” Dirk palmed Jake through his shorts and left him swallowing a whimper.

“No more than you.” Dirk placed his hand on Jake's hip and moved to sit up, making their lips collide as he did so. Jake's hand wandered from Dirk's pants to rest on his thigh where he gripped the denim tightly.

A nervous chuckle got caught beneath the huskiness of Jake's voice, “True.” He kissed the corner of Dirk's mouth, almost missing the sound of his zipper as it echoed against the walls.

“How true?”

Jake swallowed. Dirk watched his adam's apple dance. He pressed Jake's shorts down, watched as he rolled his hips to pull them all the way off. Watched as Jake sat there with heavy flush and heavy arousal and heavy breath as Dirk threw his clothes into the corner.

“Very true,” the air rippled with the tremor in his words. Dirk shuddered, kissed him, held up his hips as Jake allowed him the same favor.

There was a slight difference, though, in the way their nakedness was revealed. Dirk wanted immediacy, to see all of Jake, to note where old scars and tan lines fell on him, to follow muscles with his eyes and trace them with his fingertips. Jake made paths with his mouth in the fire that tingled on Dirk's skin as he scraped clothes off and left raised lines with his blunt fingernails. A man of action. A man of adventure. Kisses sparked between them. Friction burned as goosebumps spotted their skin.

The air stilled as a brief moment was shared between them. They sat on the mussed bed, naked legs wrapped together as they embraced upright, kissing like it was breath, drinking it in like it was more precious than water. In that moment they were teenagers, caught just in the wonder of their lips working together, in the taste of each other's sighs and the warmth of smiles that could not be wiped away. Despite their nakedness, despite the arch of their hips and the curves of their backs and the way lovebites darkened the blush on their skin, they held a moment of innocence. It was more than the urge for the carnal, more than the pleasures of each other's skin. They were together, and there was a near desperate happiness in that. Dirk tilted his head just so and caught the corner of Jake's mouth. His breath bloomed across his cheek as he made a path down Jake's jaw; he bit at the juncture of his neck, pressed at the pulse point and sighed Jake's name into his shoulder. Dirk's tongue darted to soothe the sting of bites, small though they were. He kissed and nipped and licked his way down Jake's chest, tweaked a nipple and caressed the concavities of his musculature, a constellation formed on Jake's dewing skin as Dirk breathed. Heat welled against, formed brushes of red as Dirk's kisses seared and forced moans from his lips as Dirk pressed Jake into the bed.

There was a moment of pause, not necessarily of hesitation, but anticipation. Dirk kissed around the patch of dark hair follow the lines of Jake's hips and followed the curve of his thigh. Jake jerked his leg the smallest bit when Dirk placed a small bite there, and left a soft sigh to hang in the air when Dirk kissed the pain away, made it fade into a tingle that spread through Jake's body and made him fist the sheets.

“You're a god damn tease, you know that?” 

“That was the plan. Dirk laid his chin on Jake’s thigh, looking up at him with a smug smile.

Jake rolled his eyes, “No, Dirk, I swear to god.” 

“To give you a boner.” Jake could feel the bed shift as Dirk resituated.

“No fuck you, I will piss on everything you love.” Jake gave a small hip thrust. 

“And you,” Dirk licked a thick strip up the vein and placed an open-mouthed kiss at the tip, “got one.” He chuckled at the red that had increased along the bride of Jake's nose, around the tan line his glasses left behind and flaring to the tips of his ears, pooling at the tip of his nose. 

Jake swallowed the vitriolic words that burned the tip of his tongue. “About bloody time.” 

“Oh, Jake, don’t tempt me.” Dirk murmured the words against Jake’s dick, making his lips brush with every word. Anticipation had made Jake hot and heavy, and he could not fight the shudder. 

“And what the hell is that supposed to mean?” 

A lick, a kiss, “I could put this off more than I already have. This doesn’t really benefit me in any way.” 

“Dirk I swear to all that is adventurous and blue-”

He cut Jake off with a chuckle, “As much as I’d like to hear the end of that statement, I don’t really think you can take much more, Jake.” 

Jake’s glare would have held much more heat if it hadn’t melted the minute Dirk descended on his dick. Wet and warm and soft, Dirk held Jake’s hips down as soon as he attempted to get further in. Jake choked out a stuttered moan and kept a firm grip on the sheets, unsure of where else to put his hands.

“This is amazing, you’re very good. Jesus dicks, how did you get so good at- fuck fuck fuck- this. I mean, your mouth is magic, man. Could you have practiced? But what would you practice on that’s ridiculous but there’s no way you’re this amazing without some sort of practice. I mean this is just- ah!- pretty much the best thing that’s ever happened to me, in this regard mind you. How could I have gone this long without knowing how amazing this is. Oh fuck how do you do that? Your tongue has got to be a wonder of the world. Oooh, do that again. No, not that, that thing where you, aaaaah yeah that. I do say-”

Dirk pulled off of Jake with a wet pop, eyebrows furrowed and face nearly thunderous. “Dude, shut the fuck up.”

Jake shut his mouth with an audible snap. 

“Better.” Dirk looked at him for another moment before lowering his head again. He grabbed Jake’s hand and placed it on his hair, waiting for Jake to thread his fingers through the grimy strands, before he took Jake into his mouth again.

It took a few strong sucks, Dirk taking Jake into the back of his throat and humming around him, before Jake fully realized why Dirk had placed his hand in his hair. He traded out his asinine commentary for barely quelled moans, tugging and pushing and pressing the back of Dirk’s head for more. 

Jake’s hand shook where he rested it on Dirk’s head, his fingers trembling between the sheets. His bucking hips were becoming harder to control under Dirk’s firm touch and persistent tongue. He moaned Dirk’s name, chased it with a shudder that made the air around him tremble. With half lidded eyes and a prominent blush, he bit abused lips and followed Dirk’s bobbing head with heavy breaths. 

A particularly powerful shudder wracked through Jake’s frame. He gripped Dirk’s hair roughly, tried to buck up and push down simultaneously. A groan ripped from his throat as Dirk lowered himself enough so that his lips pressed against the base and skittered around the pubic bone. Dirk gave a hard suck as he pulled up, pushing against Jake’s hand, and allowed the hum of his chuckle to make Jake’s thighs quake.

Dirk hovered over Jake, his lips just barely brushing at the head of his dick, hot breath coming in puffs against the sensitive skin. 

“Why the ever loving fuck did you stop?” Exasperation dripped from his lips and mixed with the sweat the cooled in the divots of his musculature. 

Dirk gave him a look, half incredulity, half coy smirk. Jake gulped in response. 

“Right, of course.” 

Chuckles popped on Dirk’s lips. “You’re a little ridiculous sometimes.” 

Jake sputtered and sat up, putting him nose to nose with Dirk, “I’m the ridiculous one? You must be joking.”

Dirk swiped his tongue across his lips and watched Jake’s face, noted the faint shadow of facial hair that discolored his jaw, noted the deep green of his eyes and the thick frame of lashes that surrounded such a vivid color. He smiled at what little dirt still clung to his sweaty skin and how his hair stood up in angles and the waves that outlined his tanned face. Buck teeth protruded out of lips that had been kissed and bitten until they were red and swollen and nearly begging to be kissed again. 

So Dirk kissed him again. Slow and sweet and rimmed with something less innocent. Jake tasted sex on his tongue and breathed in Dirk’s moans, eager to reciprocate, eager to make his lips just as dark red and bruised and bitten. Their banter was forgotten as heat bloomed across their skin and fingers twined into hair and tongues battled for dominance. Jake was pushed onto his back again. Dirk laid above him, their noses barely touching when their breath ran away, pressing heavy and insistent when the wait became too long between them. 

Jake fumbled for the lube at the bedside table, ended up gripping the edge of it instead when Dirk snapped his hips down just right and ground them together. Delicious friction snaked warm and heady down their spines, pooled thickly in the pits of their stomachs and made their arousals flush red. Jake tipped the bottle over before he was able to grasp it. He tipped it over to coat his fingers and missed entirely when Dirk made him jump with a bite to the juncture of his neck. 

Jake nipped playfully back as he applied the liquid to his fingers. He smiled when Dirk elicited a gasp with just the right swipe of his tongue along the lines of his neck. Jake watched with open mouth and heavy breath as he pressed a finger inside. Dirk was all taut and tension; red against cream as his face burned with blush and traveled past his collar bones, diffusing against the broad planes of his chest. Jake waited, aided, until Dirk relaxed against him. He pressed his forehead to Jake’s skin with each shuddering breath expectant. 

Jake added another finger, spread them, twisted them, crooked them until Dirk was arching against him with Jake’s name half formed in the moan that was torn from his throat.

Dirk attacked Jake’s lips. He sucked them and nibbled them as he rocked on Jake’s fingers. His groan mingled in the kiss, grew in heat and intensity the more Jake moved with him, curled his fingers just right, stroked his cock and thrust against him whenever their skin touched. 

Dirk let out a harsh breath as his back arched. “Now,” he breathed, trailing with the ends of a moan. 

Jake made a noise like he was about to argue, but it was quickly smothered by another kiss, another moan, another brush of flushed skin and a run of goosebumps that made chill run down their heated backs. Jake moved his hand to Dirk’s hip, trying to switch their positions. Dirk merely pressed on Jake’s shoulder and pushed their hips together.

“Dirk? What are you planning to do?” 

“For all your boasting, you’re not very adventurous.” Dirk laughed against his skin, at the near-scowl that looked much too out of place on Jake’s usually boisterous face. 

“Now that’s not at all fair, I’m just simply asking what the devil you’re doing!” Jake craned his neck as Dirk forced him to lay in the bed. Jake could nearly feel the trembling in Dirk’s hands where they grasped at his shoulders.

“Just go with it, dude.” He reached a hand back to stroke Jake’s dick where it lay heavily on his stomach. He splayed his fingers across the head, smeared pre and lube and toyed with the foreskin.

“The last time I ‘just went with it’ you nearly had us both killed.” Nearly hissed. Nearly moaned. 

“That’s what makes it half the fun. And that was a vastly different circumstance.” Dirk aligned himself as Jake watched with unconcealed rapture and pressed onto Jake’s dick until he met his hips. With knees firmly pressed on the bed on either side of Jake, Dirk lent forward and planted another firm kiss on Jake’s open mouth. 

“You’re bloody wonderful.” 

Dirk canted his hips, rotated them and was met with Jake’s low, reverberating moan. Jake gripped madly at Dirk’s thighs, at the sharp bone where his hip jutted out as Dirk raised himself. Slowly, slowly, achingly enough to draw a hiss out of both of them. He lowered himself in much the same fashion, sharp exhalations where Jake grew impatient and thrust up to meet him. 

It devolved quickly, more frantic than either would realize, harsh pants becoming moans. Arched backs and scratched skin made slippery with sweat. A mash of lips and teeth and tongue; bruises on necks and shoulders. Fingers gripped at hair and pulled for closeness, because they could never get close enough. No matter how flush their bodies, no matter the taste of the other in their mouths, or how their hips ground together in the most delicious of ways. Every breath was a promise; a name, a moan, it brushed against the other’s skin and fanned until it encompassed both of their shaking forms. Because they did tremble. They trembled for each other, enraptured and aroused.

“Dirk, I’m-”

Dirk groaned and pulled himself off of Jake, any sort of discomfort overlooked by his own need. He gripped both of their cocks in his hand, rocked his hips just as Jake rocked his. 

Their shouts were muffled by a kiss, their come mixing on both of their chests. Their heavy breath mingled, their foreheads and the tips of their noses touching.

“Blimey.” 

Dirk laughed as he lay to the side and covered his wide smile with his hand. 

“What?” Jake turned his head to look at Dirk with his eyebrows cocked.

“That that’s the first thing you say.”

“Well I don’t see anything wrong with it.” 

“Nothing wrong at all, it was perfect. Totally and completely you.”

“And what is that supposed to mean?”

Dirk kissed his chin, “It means you’re wonderful.”

**Author's Note:**

> This started off as some little PWP drabble and grew into ten pages of PWP my priorities are assuredly in order.


End file.
